Skull Bozu
United States of America|classification = Zangyaku Chojin → Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 600,000|tag_team(s) = Blood Illusions (Devil Magician)|trademark_technique(s) = Killer Porcupine (針ネズミ殺法, Harinezumi Sappō), Flying Knee Drop, Flame Throwing|japanese_voice = Masaharu Sato|anime = American Tour Arc (First Appearance)}}A fighter within the Chojin League About Skull Bose was a big deal fighter in the Chojin League. He has SUKARU (skull as it is pronounced in Japanese) written all over his body. He is very brutal, ripping off Beauty Rhodes' bottom lip at one point and regularly using weapons. He also attacks opponents with body attacks while sprouting the porcupine needles in his body. However, he leaves his head bare and spike-free, a weak-point Kinnikuman exploited. He was last seen in the Chojin Olympics Big Fight preliminaries, now sporting a toupee. 'Story' [[American Tour Arc|'American Tour Arc']] As Kinnikuman tries to leave for St Louis, Skull Bozu breaks through the wall of the building to access him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 58 He declares that victory belongs to the World Supermen Federation, while his companions warn Kinnikuman to quit his quest to unify the American chojin world, and Kinnikuman - after knocking out one of his companions - walks away from him without humouring him or conceding to him. He later appears on a glass screen, alongside the World Superhuman Council, to declare that the two groups have joined forces. Kinnikuman: Chapter 59 When the two groups break up again, it is Skull Bozu that suspects Kinnikuman is working as an insider and spy to sabotage their progress. Kinnikuman: Chapter 61 He is due to fight King Crusher, but Beauty Rhodes kills King Crusher and the WSF declares war on the WSC. Kinnikuman: Chapter 62 When Skull Bozu questions Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman is able to trick him with a false story and a claim that he idolises Skull Bozu, who then welcomes him to the WSF. He asks Kinnikuman to desecrate a picture of Mayumi Kinniku as proof, which he obeys and convinces Skull Bozu further he can be trusted. Skull Bozu prevents the other chojin from removing Kinnikuman's disguise, even going as far as to rip off Beauty Rhodes upper lip and leave him lying in a pool of blood. Skull Bozu later reveals to Sheik that he knows Kinnikuman is lying, but can use this to get closer to him. Skull Bozu leads Kinnikuman into a grand hall, where he uncovers more clues as to Kinnikuman's true identity, by confronting him with their group's evil ways. Kinnikuman: Chapter 63 Later, Skull Bozu announces a fight between Robin Mask and Dynamite Piper. Kinnikuman: Chapter 63-64 He aids in helping capture Kinnikuman, and traps him in their dungeons. Kinnikuman: Chapter 64-65 After this, he hires Kinkotsuman and Iwao to sabotage the upcoming match between Kinnikuman and Robin Mask in three days time, which Skull Bozu forces both to participate. Kinnikuman: Chapter 65 Towards the end of the match, he orders Iwao to crash a plane into the ring and destroy Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 66 Due to both Robin Mask and Kinnikuman seemingly dying, Skull Bozu announces himself the winner and the champion, and thus the WSF as the champions of the three-way war between the various chojin associations. Kinnikuman: Chapter 67 When they're both revealed to be alive, Skull Bozu sets off a bomb to blow up the entire ring with them still there. When Skull and the WSF chojin try to escape, the WSC attack them, and Beauty Rhodes attacks Skull personally until Skull is in danger. Kinnikuman: Chapter 68 In Las Vegas, beneath the World Supermen Federation headquarters, Skull Bozu announces that Devil Magician - as the sole survivor of his hellish training - shall become his tag partner. Kinnikuman: Chapter 69 Their first unofficial match of the tournament is during the opening ceremony, as they engage in a battle royale. Kinnikuman: Chapter 70 They enter in black robes to "Night on Bald Mountain", as Sheik Seijin tells them to kill their opponents and Skull Bozu attacks Jean Steamboard. Their first official match is against the Rugged Brothers: Skull Bozu and Devil Magician then work together to rip off the Black Shadow's arms, before using the "8 Defence". This dismembers the Black Shadows, and Devil Magician tosses his head towards The Emperors in a threat of what is to come. Kinnikuman: Chapter 73 After taking a helicopter to their next match, they train for their next match in the Century Plaza. Kinnikuman: Chapter 74 They enter their next match to the "Funeral March", as they compete against The Emperors, and Devil Magician appears uncertain, as Skull Bozu reminds him not to be weak. Kinnikuman: Chapter 75 Skull Bozu throws Devil Magician a bottle, which he uses to smash Beauty Rhodes on the head, so that he can break free from their holds. It is revealed the contents were gasoline, and Skull Bozu breathes fire over him, as Devil Magician throws a dagger at Jean Steamboard. Edith Harrison declares they surrender. After attacking Terryman and Meat Alexandria, they leave the ring covered in blood and the four other men brutally injured. The final match of the Blood Illusions, is against The Machineguns. Kinnikuman: Chapter 78 Skull Bozu attacks using his Hedgehog Move, where his body - except his head - erupts into spikes. Kinnikuman manages to defend, and stabs Skull Bozu's head with his own spikes. Kinnikuman then uses a Drop Kick on Skull Bozu, while Terryman uses the Brain Buster on Devil Magician. They follow with a series of other wrestler's signature moves. Terryman - distracted by the abuse of a child - is showered in a flurry of punches by Skull Bozu. Kinnikuman: Chapter 79 Skull Bozu proceeds to throw him out of the ring, but - on retrieving his leg - Terryman uses a Calf Branding against Skull Bozu, which results in a knock-out and thus secures their victory. Techniques Hedgehog Move * Covers body in spikes, except for head, to attack opponent 'Career Information' Titles * World Supermen Federation Champion ; Win/Loss Record (Tag) * O Rugged Brothers (Figure 8 Hold) * O The Emperors * X The Machineguns (Calf Branding) * X The Chojin Master/Student Combo (Double German Suplex Hold) 'Successions' Gallery Skull_Bose.png Skullbose.jpg SkullBozu-anime.png|Skull Bozu in the anime Trivia * He is a parody of Skull Murphy. * His manager is Sheik Seijin 'References' 'Navigation' ja:スカル・ボーズ Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Characters from America Category:Seigi Chojin Category:WSF